Daughter of the Snake Sannin
by Deathstroke431999
Summary: A product of an experiment by a snake. Created for the sole purpose of acquiring a certain dojutsu from the raven-haired eagles. Scheduled to be casten away after her use. But what happens when she falls for a certain blond fox. What would happen when she finds her sun. *Fem-Mitsuki*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Since the apple was plucked from the sacred tree, Mortality was believed to be God's punishment. A righteous snare to keep mankind from ascending to the stars. They were all so wrong, Death is not a wicked thing nor some holy retribution.

A true punishment would be to never know its sweet kiss, awake from the harshness and be born once more. Confronted by the eerie and unknown mortals become desperate for answers when religion failed, men turned to science. Because of science, new questions flourished as old answers withered.

 _What is darkness but lurking SUN?  
What is wall but enslave stones?  
What is glass but a tortured sand?  
What is song but a call to arms?  
What is hate but a jilted core?  
WHAT IS LIFE BUT DEATH PENDING?_

 _DEATH….DEATH…..DEATH_

An impossible riddle, many tried to solve this riddle, many withered away, many lost their minds, and many lost their lives but everything in vain. The mystery still remains unsolved, unbroken and impossible. When science was used to solve this riddle, the man found some steps. A ray of hope emerged, but again it was all in vain, as achieving mortality was considered a fool's errand. But still, there were many fools around the world, who were foolish enough to go for it.

One of the biggest and smartest fool of the decade, the traitor to the largest military nation in the Elemental world. A fool who was gunning to unravel the mystery, a fool who was fool enough to sever all the bonds, all the ties with the world just to solve this unsolved mystery. A fool, who wouldn't hesitate to cut his own arm off for the results, a fool who would betray his associates in a blink of an eye, and a fool who would be responsible for his own demise,

"We, are ready for the procedure!" a silver boy no less than fifteen years old informed. A boy with the vast knowledge of human anatomy, a boy who wouldn't hesitate to rip off his own optic nerves just to get some results in his research. His face was covered by standard a mask, eyes covered by the spectacles, white coat to cover his torso and black Shinobi pants to cover the bottom. A boy whose eyes were tracing the lines, those were not just lines. They were scribbles, Yes, scribbles of his mentor, his idol. The scribbles which were responsible for something intriguing, something extraordinary.

"Excellent, now do you have the _Sample_ Kabuto?" Kabuto's ear perked up as he lifted up his head to see his mentor, walking towards him. He quickly closed his journal, and reached inside his pocket and produced a test-tube, a test-tube filled with crimson colored liquid, the very same liquid which was responsible for the survival of the living, _Blood._

"Kukuku! I believe you enjoyed collecting the sample, any resistance from the subject?" Kabuto gave a negative nod. A sly smile crossed his face, "I really did enjoy it, thanks for the opportunity Lord-Orochimaru!"

"Don't be so formal my dear, after all, you are my _Beloved_ Protégé," Orochimaru replied, he returned with a similar outfit to that of his protégé. Kabuto handed the test-tube to his mentor, who gazed at it.

" _So, pure and so amazing. This blood, this will be my first step towards the Immortality!"_ he pondered. He loved the game of probability and statics, there were so many outcomes of the same experiment, so many paths to reach the same outcome. The more he experimented, the more he learned. He learned how weak humans really are, how pathetic and fragile they are. He learned that Humans are nothing more but a nuisance. He hated humans, humans who waste their life for something as futile as saving others, he hated those bonds, those restrictions. He felt like a caged bird, a bird whose freedom was deprived. A bird who was forced to oblige the rules and regulations. He hated it! That's why he spent countless hours in his lab. After all, a bird smart enough would find a way to open the door of its cage with a beak.

His experiments produced some excellent results, the results which could change the world. The results that would force humans to change their perspective about everything, he felt like he was close, so close to solving the mystery. But the fate had something else for him. His research, the research that cost him half of his life, countless sleepless hours. The Days he spent to get just one reaction right, the days he spent to identify new pathways for the reaction. Many weeks he spent to increase the efficiency of his reaction cycle and for many years it took him to collect the test subjects for the experiment. All of life's work was deprived of him by an old senseless fool. A fool who had no right over his research. He hated him the most.

He was brought out of his musings by his protégé who nudged him, "Are you okay My Lord?" He questioned. He stiffened a bit before answering, he always wondered who was on his side really. He always thought this, his so-called _Protégé_ would turn on him, just like his old teammates, just like his mentor, just like his villagers turned on him. He was wary of them, he was keeping a very close eye on them. He wouldn't be fooled this time, No-one would be taking anything from him.

"Yes, I am fine. Let's start the experiment!" Kabuto nodded and went towards the observation table and picked up the necessary chemicals and products. The chemicals were not cheap neither they were available in any open market, No. these chemicals were freshly prepared and synthesized recently. His mentor never really liked to waste valuable resources on the things which can be created quite easily, the same goes for his test subjects. The snake sannin would always experiment on himself and only relied on his test-subjects when there was a high risk involved.

"So, my protégé did you analyze everything?" his mentor quizzed. His master had a very intriguing habit, before any experiment he would always ask his protégé for his opinion too. Little did Kabuto know this was another sign of being a genius. The geniuses always refer to the second opinion on everything to ensure that their point of thinking is correct otherwise if your consideration is wrong then everything related to that subject will shatter like the house of cards.

"Yes, my lord I did! But I was wondering…" Kabuto gulped when his gazed settled on his mentor's sick smirk. He knew better than that to question his lord. His mentor quickly released the pressure with a light chuckle.

"My, My don't be so shy Kabuto-Kun, in fact, I would love to hear about it," Orochimaru chuckled as he observed his protégé. He observed the fear in his eyes, he loved that feeling. He loved the feeling of power of control over someone else's life. He loved it, he felt pleasure. But he also respected the fear, the fear of losing someone, the fear of losing to someone and last but not least, fear of death.

Kabuto gulped, "My lord, don't you think by adding two different kinds of Kekkei Genkei and two different DNAs could imbalance the genetic composition of the subject?" as he finally managed to get out. When Kabuto read the scribbles he came across the topic of genetic disorientation. The topic was basically an Idea about the genetic composition of a being born with two different Kekkei Genkei's. Such case was very rare as it was impossible for a child to inherit two Kekkei Genkei's as one of them must be dominant over another. But by following some special conditions it could be achieved.

Orochimaru smirked, he always loved an argument about a scientific topic. When he was a kid he wanted to become a doctor, he wanted to research and help the mankind. His parents were his source of encouragement, he wanted to become just like his parents. He wanted to become a medic ninja like his mother and father, but fate had something else in the mind. He shrugged his thoughts and opened his mouth to answer, "I see, and I am glad that you suggested it. Your supposition is right, however, in this experiment, we are not using two different kinds of DNAs, and we are fusing them with my own DNA. So that it could function as one independent DNA, it could take some time as this DNA will be inside the nucleus of the Eukaryotic cell. But in course of time, this Eukaryotic cell will divide and re-divide to form a group of tissue, this cycle will continue until the new Organism will be born." Snake sannin explained. This was of course based on a simple assumption which he came up with.

"So, how long would it take for the completion of our project my Lord?" Kabuto questioned. If his assumptions were right then his lord would never invest in a long-term project. His mentor always treasured time, the very same time that could be your ally for years and could become a foe in a blink of an eye, time never stopped and it never will. A person can prolong his life or hell he can do whatever he wants but no one could stop time, not even god.

Snake sannin moved towards the table initialized the reaction, in a way ignoring his protégé. He added the sample in the solution to initialize the reaction. He was hoping for some kind of reverse action from the moment he added the sample, but reaction proceeded smoothly, in fact, it increased the rate of reaction just like a catalyst. Kabuto being the one understanding the silent message also moved towards the table and started synthesizing required stabilizers for the reaction. Both kept working on it for what felt like ages for Kabuto.

"You know, I always wonder how does it feel to have bonds, would they change me? Would they hold me back? Would I feel their burden? Would they hinder my research? Every day when I woke up I always wonder how my life would be if I had stayed in the leaf," Orochimaru broke the silence. He always questioned his decision of leaving the hidden leaf village. The village provided him security whereas here in his special Hide-outs there was a high possibility of a break-in by the enemy, Hell even his old teammate managed to infiltrate his Hide-out once. He was really fortunate to be able to escape from his clutches, after all, Jiraiya was considered to be the strongest from the legendary three, followed closely by him and their female teammate Tsunade Senju.

Kabuto was absolutely stunned, he had never seen his mentor mentioning about his personal life. This was the very first time that his mentor had said something like that, he gulped and slowly twirled his head sideways and quivered, "I don't think Bond would hold you back my lord, after all, you do have a Bond with me, you are my master and we share the deepest bond!" Orochimaru's face was covered by an amused smile. His apprentice did have a point, after all from the day he took Kabuto as his apprentice his research became more fruitful, he could do more experiments than before and most of all he got someone to share his knowledge with, after all, Knowledge increases by sharing.

"Well, in that case, this experiment would take some months, after all, you can't forge a solid bond in a day!"

 _ **24 weeks later**_

The world had changed drastically in past few weeks, first was the massacre of the Uchiha clan, he could not believe that a single member of the infamous Uchiha clan was strong enough to massacre the whole clan. He was quite frustrated, after all, he had wasted about twenty-four weeks on his experiment to gain the Sharingan. His spies inside the leaf informed him that every single one of the Uchiha was killed during it, except for one Sasuke Uchiha.

"I still could not believe, the infamous Uchiha clan is exterminated by their own, I knew Itachi was good, but I didn't know he was that good," Kabuto muttered. He knew Itachi Uchiha, after all, he went on some missions with him. When he first met with the Uchiha-prodigy, he thought they were overestimating his abilities. But soon he learned that they were underestimating, the kid was a monster. His control over the Sharingan was on par with Shisui of the body-flicker. Genjutsu was his strength along with some high-level Fire-style jutsus. But what made him wary of him was his attitude, he always wore a cold façade during the mission, he would not hesitate to kill on the site without thinking about the consequences. His love and admiration for the leaf were on a whole different level. No wonder he was in the Anbu corps.

His train was thought was halted when he heard a chuckle, he knew that voice that belonged to his mentor. He quickly opened up his journal and started reading it. After a couple of seconds, the snake sannin entered the room. He gazed at his protégé who was trying his best to fool him.

"Drop the book Kabuto, we have to check out our project," his mentor whispered. Kabuto quickly closed his book and followed him. Their experiment or 'Project' as his master refers to it was coming really nicely. The project had about 115 chance of success, but by some miracle, it was a success. After crossing some rooms and walking down the stairs they finally entered the lab. "Finally we will get to see the fruits of our hard work," Orochimaru was excited, no he was ecstatic. Never in his life had he waited for anything so long, twenty-four weeks was a very long time for him. But this could be his first step towards the immortality.

There was a large vertical pod inside the lab, the pod was filled with distilled water. Various wires were plugged into the pod to keep an eye on the vitals of the subject. But what caught Kabuto's attraction was the body inside the pod.

The subject was a girl, a girl about seven years old. Her hairs were silvery white colored and were engulfed around her body. Her skin was pale as ice, she had two small red colored markings under her eyes. Overall Kabuto could say that this was a very pretty and gorgeous girl and any man would kill to have her.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Orochimaru whispered as he gazed at her. This was probably his one of the most beautiful if not the best creation. He felt a sense of familiarity with her, it was a weird feeling for him. Unknown to Kabuto, his master would come down here and talk to her for countless hours. He would talk about his personal life, his problems, and dreams. He felt a warm sensation in his chest when he observed her small smile, Yes. She had her lips cupped in such a way that an observer could observe her smile.

"She is beautiful my Lord, I don't think even Kami could create a masterpiece like that!" Kabuto praised his mentor.

"Yes, not even Kami could create something like that!"

"May I ask you something my lord?" he gulped as he twirled his head towards the snake sannin, who gave him a nod. "What are you going to name her?" Kabuto questioned, his voice was barely audible for Orochimaru who without looking at him whispered.

"Rena, her name is Rena. It means Rebirth, she will be the one who will unlock the doors of immortality for me," Snake sannin whispered with a glint in his eyes.

"May I ask How, My lord?"

"I would like to tell you, but what's the fun in it? We both are here, just sit back and observed my beloved Protégé," at the very same moment the girl inside the pod opened up her pale violet colored eyes only to observe a pale-skinned man with a grin on his face.

* * *

 **AN: Yo, hello guys thanks for reading. This is going to be my third story, it's plot is going to be a Roller-coaster. So don't even try to make any guesses or predictions. This story is a side story, so do not expect quick updates. As Usual thanks the Great Author-Chan for beta reading. Check out his stories too, he is an awesome guy. *Also English is my third language so don't expect an errorless chapter,* Now they say third time is a charm, so I am expecting some reviews. Oh and she just looks like the girl in my profile picture, so check her out.**

 **About LSOUL next update will be available in the upcoming week, so stay alert.**

 **AS usual READ, REVIEW and Enjoy…..**

 **Until Next time DEATHSTROKE431999 is Outta here…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _'The elemental nations, the whole world revolves around it. According to the legend, a human body was nothing but an appropriate mixture of the five basic elements. The very same elements which gave birth to the elemental nations._

 _Based on the observations of the natural world, elders recognized the patterns of transformations and change in the universe. Initially these observations were interpreted using yin-yang logic, but later on, these interpretations were expanded using a new theory called the five elemental theory. This theory evolved from the study of various processes and phenomenon of nature._

 _The theory explained details about human anatomy as well, it illuminated the nature of our internal organs. Different elements were responsible for the conception of organs. The elements water, responsible for the creation of execratory organs and bones, while the earth accountable for the origin of ingestion and the digestive system. The element air, while being rogue in nature and difficult to control gave birth to our precious and most important system, the respiratory system, while lightning being considered as one of the most destructive element, fashioned the most delicate and important organs and vessels, the eyes and the neurons._

 _However everything is empty without a heart, that's right a Heart, the field of the Fire element._

 _The very same heart that was responsible for the wars. Every single one of the elemental nation was a participant of these wars. None of the elemental nations could be considered innocent over another. After first Hokage's idea of distributing the tailed beasts to each nation to maintain the balance in power, peace was formed. But the real peace is more than the absence of war; it is an absence of causes of war._

 _Due to the tailed beasts, there was always some plots and treachery to obtain more tailed beasts and secure the future of the nation. This was one of the most important causes of the war._

 _It took them three wars to understand the consequences of the war. It destroyed thousands of families, many children lost their parents, and some even lost their own life. Many held grudges against the other nations, thus falling for the cycle of hatred, which was responsible for the possible breakout of the war in the future._

 _Out of the five elemental nation, Hidden leaf village which resided in the fire country always came in the top. The village was still considered to be a powerhouse, it was famous for its fire user. Hidden leaf was the pillar and symbol of justice, the experienced Third Hokage was currently in charge of the village. Each ninja village in the elemental nations was controlled by a respective kage from their own village._

 _The kage and their respected village were funded by feudal lords. They were considered to be the political leaders of their corresponding countries. The feudal lords were protected by their own entire team of trained ninjas, handpicked by himself._

 _Today was no different as all the twelve guardian Shinobi were present to watch over the feudal lord, their duty was to protect the feudal lord with their life. Usually, they work in shifts but today was something different as there were many guests around to congratulate the feudal lord on his 62nd birthday. The celebrations were made, the whole fire country was decorated like a newlywed bride. There were fireworks and many food stalls around the country, some of them were on a sale too._

 _It all seemed too good to be true, as this presented a golden opportunity for the spies and ronins to enter the country without a sweat.'_

"Yo, Kirishima! How's the security holding up? Saw anything suspicious?"

The gate guard now known as Kirishima, tilted around to face his questioner, he was flabbergasted when he saw the fastest and most famous Ninja of the fire country, on instincts he bowed and replied with a polite tone, "Yes, Everything is fine, Lord Namikaze!,"

"No, need to be so formal Kirishima, after all, you are a Jounin too, just like me," Namikaze replied with a smile. Namikaze Minato, one of the fastest man or the fastest man alive! His blond hair and his speed was responsible for his moniker as the yellow flash. His reach was about six feet but that hardly mattered as females were crazy about his ocean blue colored eyes. He was nothing short of a gentleman.

"Minato! I have been looking for you!" Minato quickly reacted and found himself staring at the Feudal lord.

"My-Lord what are you doing here? You should be at your palace enjoying your Birthday," Minato made sure not to insult the Lord in front of all these people, after all, it just took one bad word to create a new enemy.

"Eh, that party is rather dull to my taste, but leaving that aside, I have come here to invite you for a night at my house, you know where we all could have some fun!" the old bastard finished with a toothy smile, making his unsaid words clear to the blond.

"Sorry, but I'd rather pass!" Minato sweat-dropped. _'Jiraiya-sensei would kill me for rejecting this invitation!'_

"Well, it's your loss! Jiraiya would've jumped on board right away, it's a shame that he is not here!" Feudal lord finished with a bit of a disappointment.

"Yeah, he would have, but I have to make up for Naruto tonight otherwise he is going to kill me!" Minato sighed, he really was disappointed in himself. His job was so taxing that he couldn't even see his kid. But that's not going to happen today, he had promised Naruto that they will spend the rest of the night together and he was going to make it to him, even if he had to refuse or berate the feudal lord.

"Naruto eh? I haven't seen him in a while, what's he doing these days? Still into those paintings?"

"Yup, but those are not paintings…" he was unable to finish courtesy of the Feudal lord.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah I know, it's called Seal or something…eh, whatever!" the birthday boy rolled his eyes. Inwardly he was berating himself for his lack of mental prowess. As a Feudal lord, it mandatory to have some high mental capabilities to snatch the seat from the previous lord. But the word politics has a lot of power behind it.

 _'I still don't believe he is sixty-two!'_ Minato sweat-dropped the same could be said for the crowd surrounding them.

"DADDY!" a high pitched childish squeal cut through the conversational hum.

Minato turned away a wide smile spreading across his face before he took two quick steps and crouched down arms open wide. A small blond-haired form clad in a dark blue barrelled through the crowd straight at the yellow flash.

Minato laughed as he easily adjusted for the impact rising from his crouch one arm braced behind the boy's leg as he lifted him up to their face were level.

"Got you Naruto!"

"Daddy! Where were you? I was so bored!" the little one pouted.

"I was on my way to the Home when our feudal lord asked me of something," Minato finished with a shrug.

"EH? Old man, I heard it's your birthday today! In that case Happy Birthday to you Old Man!"

Talking with Naruto always made him smile and this occasion was no different, "Thanks a lot Naruto, so tell me would you like to have something to eat?" he questioned with a warm smile.

"Naruto, it's not right to call him an Old-man, Apologize right now!" Minato got out with a hardened tone. He held the discipline above all, after all, it was the key for the success.

"Leave it Minato, there is nothing wrong about it, after all, he is just a kid. So tell me Naruto would you like to come?" he questioned again.

The little carbon copy of Minato gave some thought to it and then answered, "Sorry, but I want to spend some time with my father. But I would love to give it a try some other day!" his enthusiasm was something else, Minato was sure about it. He was certain that he got it from his mother.

"How cruel! You hurt me, right here!" the birthday boy mocked as he clutched his heart. The audience which was gathered around was quite surprised, they have never seen this side of their Lord. It was no wonder the kid was so familiar with him.

"Hehe, you still haven't changed Old-Man, Anyway have a good night! Come on Daddy Let's GO!" Naruto squealed.

"Oh, don't worry I will!" the Feudal lord finished with one of his signature perverted smile. He watched as the duo left him to his own devices, he smiled one last time before returning to his castle to enjoy the real fun.

 ** _At the Some unknown location_**

As usual, the spymaster of the hidden sound village was going over some of the most important paperwork which his master was supposed to be doing. He sighed, lately his master was completely unaware of his duties as a leader of the Village Hidden in the sound. This all had started six months ago when along with his master Kabuto finally managed to achieve his lifelong dream. To create a life, Yes. It was his dream to create what the only god could create, a Life. Life is a precious and miraculous, easy to take but cannot be returned on a whim. It was the law of nature, but laws were meant to be broken. After all, his master was on a quest to achieve the immortality, and he would follow him gladly. Speaking of his master kabuto closed his journal and went to find him, he needed an audience with his lord to discuss the relocating.

With slight fear in his mind, he started his journey to find his master. His legs stopped and ears perked like a rabbit when he heard something. His brain ordered him to stay on his track to find his master, but his mind lured him and wanted to pursue the melody. His mind won the battle as his legs changed the course and travelled in the direction of the melody. Soon the melody became clearer, as he could now separate the words from the humming,

 _'So red So Warm_

 _This life force I adore_

 _We bleed we cry_

 _But God I want more_

 _From my first, I knew this was for me_

 _Human beings were made for me'_

Kabuto hummed internally, the song was so harmonious his mind failed to register where his legs were going. _'I wonder who is singing?'_ he moved a little bit closer towards the door.

 _'The blood_

 _So sweet_

 _The way it pools_

 _The way it runs_

 _Tastes so sweet this angle's nectar_

 _I would live in blood_

 _it's my addiction'_

His mind raced through millions of thoughts, he remembered his addiction, his first kill and most importantly the feeling of taking someone else's life. He felt great, he could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

 _'Oh blood is my way_

 _My dark fantasy_

 _My fetish_

 _My mistress_

 _Blood is her name_

 _I bathe in it_

 _I taste it_

 _I always find some more!_

 _I cannot stop'_

Yes, he could agree with the song, quite frankly blood was his way. As a surgeon it was his line of work, playing with the blood. He loved blood, he loved experimenting with it, and he loved its taste. He was sure that the blood was one of the most delicious drink, if someone offered him Amrita in one glass and freshly prepared blood in the other, he would choose blood within a blink of the eye. His love for the blood was just too much to resist it.

 _'When I close my eyes all I see is telling the sweet red_

 _I thirst for it_

 _I need it_

 _The most beautiful thing on the earth_

 _The best_

 _What was your life?_

 _I'll drink it_

 _It off the floor'_

Suddenly the song was interrupted, he quickly opened his eyes to see if someone has spotted him, but no he was lucky. It was then he noticed a familiar voice from the inside. Yes, it was his master's voice. His ears could not follow neither could his eyes. His vision was limited as his eyeball was rested against a small slit on the door. He could see the signature smirk on his master's face and soon the harmonious song was resumed.

 _'You whole life pools slowly away_

 _My whole love pours on out_

 _Your so beautiful_

 _Your so addicting_

 _But I need to remember_

 _Blood gets in everything_

 _But it's hard to get out!'_

He couldn't disagree with that, he sighed and was about to get up from his position, when a kunai was suddenly flung towards the slit. His eyeball was as good as gone, the tip of the blade was few millimetres away from it. He let out a frightened chuckle and got back on his feet from his position.

"Kukuku! No need to be afraid kabuto-Kun!" his master let out a sick chuckle. The frightened boy strolled towards his master without even looking at the performer. "Judging from your expression, I deduce that you like her song?" his master continued with a teasing tone.

"I am glad that you enjoyed my song, Kabuto-san. I apologize for the incident, it was a reflex action. I know you would understand, wouldn't you?" her smile was as sweet as her voice, it matched perfectly with her stark-white skin.

Kabuto's response was nothing more than a positive nod. He leaned forward and whispered something in his master's ear. Rena being a smart and obedient bowed, "I will leave you two alone, have a good day," she conveyed her greeting and left the room.

Once the singing angel was outside Kabuto sighed, "I didn't know you programmed her for anything other than Killing..?" suddenly he felt a killer intent vicious than he ever experienced, and he was right back on his knees again.

"Don't speak like you know anything about her My protégé!" his master's response was filled with a tone that Kabuto understood very well, his master was high on adrenaline and if he wanted to avoid a special meeting with his lord on his lab desk then he needed to get out of this situation.

"My Apologies, Master!" he resumed and got back on his feet, his hand went straight to his glasses as he flicked them back into their original position. "I was trying to…." He couldn't finish as his master signalled him to stop.

"I don't really care Kabuto but just so you know she is my Daughter and by that means she is your superior, so you better not cross your line again. Otherwise…." Snake sannin didn't finish his words but just gave a slithering smile instead.

"I will keep that in my mind, my lord!" Kabuto followed up, _'That experiment! Superior to me! I will have to do something about her,'_ his twisted thoughts were extinguished by another sickening smile of his mentor.

"I really like that look on your face my beloved Kabuto-Kun, so tell me what were the urgent matters?" Snake sannin started walking back towards his lab, followed closely by his student. There was no issue for eavesdropping as the area was practically sealed with sealing Jutsu, so only specific people were allowed in it.

"Our contact in Wind country has some intriguing news, it looks like Wind Daimyo is on the move again," Kabuto finished with an amusing tone still following his master like a shadow.

"Kukuku! His lust never ends! I didn't know he will be up to his playing that early after the sickness!"

"I agree my lord! But this could be a good opportunity for us to move up our piece!" Kabuto replied, as he followed his master inside the lab but not without shutting it down.

"Hmm, tell me what do you have in your mind?" his master's voice echoed and he quickly noticed the seriousness in his master's tone.

"I think we should send a Kunoichi from our village, to gain some dirt on him," his suggestion quickly drew Sannin's attention as he dropped everything and focused his gaze on Kabuto. Kabuto understood the unsaid order, 'Explain' and added, "If we could get some dirt on him, we could blackmail him and force him to obey us!"

"And what this dirt could be my little protégé?" Orochimaru raised his eyebrows to reveal his cunning yellow slitted eyes.

Kabuto adjusted his glasses again and replied, "I heard wind- Daimyo has some undisclosed connections with Lady-Himiko,"

"Oh, Yes! The queen of Land of valley village, now I recall some rumours about her! People say she's feisty!"

"Yes, that's why I think we should capitalize!" Kabuto said as he quickly produced a blank scroll from his pocket along with brush and ink, "So should I assign the mission on the board?" he frowned, his master's reaction was staring into nothingness, he was about to disturb him from his stupor when suddenly a small smile crept on his master's face.

"You know I have a perfect candidate for this!" snake sannin finished with an amused tone and went back to his work, leaving his protégé in a confusion.

 ** _With Naruto and Minato_**

The infamous Namikaze duo was walking down the road leading through the market. Minato being one of the prolific guardian shinobi twelve was quite famous, while his little carbon-copy was famous for his pranks. But he couldn't help but smile whenever he glanced at his son. His little boy was definitely his carbon copy, but his attitude and temperament were so like his beloved wife. It pained him to see his son, his son always asked about her. But he couldn't bring himself to answer his questions. Naruto would act all happy and stupid but he knew his son, this was a façade nothing more, nothing less. Erasing all these thoughts, he quickly morphed his cheeks into a 'U' shape and suddenly picked his little boy up from the ground.

"Whoa, Dad!"

"Don't be spoilsport's son, this is your chance to enjoy a free piggyback ride from your father!" Minato grinned, along with the ride he could hear Naruto giggling and smiling. His childish voice brought some warmth inside Minato's heart.

Minato was so lost in his own world that he nearly passed their original destination, "Come on dad, let's eat ramen!" Minato compelled with his son and both went inside the shop.

The shop itself was not that much big, it was decorated with some unique Ninja weapons as a customer attraction, Naruto's eyes gleamed with stars when his gaze settled on a weapon.

"~Oi Dad what is it?" his interrogation began, his father who was now looking at the blade pointed by his son, answered without a delay, "It is a Tanto, very deadly and fast, recommended for an assassination mission, also recommended in a close combat situation.

"Why you ask?"

"I want one!"

"NO!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Pwetty Pwetty Please?" it was too late for Minato as he had already fallen for the forbidden Puppy-Eye Jutsu.

"Fine! But you won't touch it until you learn how to wield that properly, got it?" Minato sighed as he met a positive nod from his son, "Eh, Hello are those weapons for sale?" Minato asked politely, the owner lifted his head up and twirled towards the blade.

"Oh, this is a special blade, carved from the special chakra-conducting metal and this grip was furbished from an arctic wolf." The owner rambled as he handed the said blade to Minato. _'Special my ass! It's just an ordinary blade'_ he rolled his eyes but soon replaced his facial features in a blink. He didn't want to upset his son, "Fine! How much?" he inquired and unsealed his wallet from a seal on his forearm.

"Only, 20,000 Ryo Sir!" the owner replied with a toothy grin. His iris were replaced by money signs, and with a speed of a Ninja, he quickly snatched Ryos from Minato's hand who sweat dropped and left along with Naruto after some ramen.

"I really wanna learn how to use a Tanto, then I could be a ninja like you father!"

"If you are really that excited, then perhaps we could start from today, what do you think?" and within a second his son jumped on him and gave him a crushing hug, "ThankyouThankyouThankyou!" Naruto blundered, Minato could only smile as a lone tear escaped his eye _, 'I hope you are watching us, Kushina!'_ He quickly rubbed it off and somehow managed to calm himself down.

"Alright, then let's go!" and with that Minato flashed away with his son to an unknown location

 ** _With ?_**

There was a pin drop silence, but markets were supposed to be noisy and crowdy. The reason was nothing more than a girl probably eight years old taking a stroll without a single care in the world.

Her face was young and angelic but lacked the glint of spark like elder females. Pale white hair fell in waves to her shoulders, framing a face mortal males considered a sensual feast. They didn't know the girl was actually a devil's spawn. They should have, though. She practically glowed with irreverence, and there was an unholy gleam in her violet green eyes that proclaimed she would laugh in your face while cutting out your throat, or laugh in your face while you cut out your own heart, this girl was a no Ordinary girl. She was the spawn of a snake, she was the perfect being, far from the Kami's half-cocked work. She was man-made, without any flaws. She was Rena, daughter of Orochimaru!

Observing was always her priority, her father always said that _'Those who observe are the one who conquers!'_ her attention suddenly shifted to a small shop. Her feet travelled in its direction and within a minute she was standing right in front of the shop. Her eyes trailed over the shop, it wasn't the looks that attracted her No, and it was the delicious aroma. Without any hesitation she stepped in, there she observed an old lady along with an old man, probably her husband. The place was overflowing with people, she calmly walked towards the old lady and politely questioned, "What is this smell?"

Old lady twirled around only to witness a small angel, "Oh My! Welcome to our shop, little angel! What can I do for you?" by looking at her, the lady figured it out that the girl was special, this little girl was wearing a handmade kimono from the looks of it. The material resembled silk and was shiny white colored, with silky red inner lining and a broad dark bluish hued belt securing her waist.

"What's the smell?" she asked again this time with a hint of frustration, the Old lady came back to her senses, "sorry! I was kinda lost in my thinking! As for the smell, well it belongs to our world famous snack," the lady detected her confusion rather quickly.

"Eh, what is a snack?" Rena's angelic voice was barely audible but the old lady did manage to capture it.

"Oh, No need to be so embarrassed dear! It's okay for kids of your age to be ignorant!" Old lady only registered a cold gaze from the girl and quickly explained, "A snack is nothing but a small amount of food eaten between meals," she finished and noticed the disappearance of that cold gaze.

This time Rena spoke, "I would like to give it a try!" she finished with slight enthusiasm. The owner complied and came back with her order, without trying anything foolish to irritate Rena.

"Be careful it is spicy!" the only reply she received was a slurp of eating from Rena, the lady was rather surprised. Their Yakitoru was considered to be really spicy, but here she was watching a girl no older than eight years old, slurping it like it was nothing. She was so lost in her train of thoughts that she failed to notice that the little girl was already gone, the only thing she witnessed was some Ryos, without giving it any more thought she collected the money and went back to her work.

 ** _At Training ground_**

A sudden bright flash appeared in the ground and there stood Minato along with his son Naruto. "All right, this is your chance Kiddo! But before we start with tanto I want to see how much you have progressed since last time," Minato got out as he motioned his son to follow him.

"All right, this is far enough. Now come at me with an intent to kill!" Minato ordered and armed himself with a kunai, this sudden action only managed to lift up Naruto's morale, "Don't go easy on me, Dad!" he smirked and unsheathed his own kunai which was a three-pronged one.

"Ready when you are!" Minato grinned as well and was waiting for his son's move. Apparently, he didn't have to wait long as his son blurred towards him with a speed of a gennin. Naruto went for a right jab, which Minato was about to dodge by leaning to his right when he had to use his right forearm to block a roundhouse kick. Minato added slight chakra and pushed him away, Naruto landed a couple of feet away with a toothy grin.

"Look, Now I have two Kunais!" he boasted, alas Minato had to burst his bubble.

"Take a close look!" Minato replied with an amusing tone, the little blond soon found out that his other Kunai was gone!

"Hey, that's cheating!"

"Nah, in the world of Shinobi, we fight dirty!..." and suddenly the Namikaze duo heard a dark chuckle.

"That's right, listen to your father Kid!" a man materialized in the training ground. Without sparing a moment Minato teleported at Naruto and was standing right in front of him with his back towards his son.

"Who are you?" Minato's cold blue eyes glaring at the enigma.

"Name's Koji, Kashin Koji!"

 **AN:**

 **Yo, as always the credits for B-Read goes to the Great Author-Chan sorry for long wait, I hope I will be able to update it more quickly now.**

 **As usual Read, Review and Enjoy!**

 **Until next time Deathstroke431999 is OUTTA HERE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _ **At Training ground**_

A sudden bright flash appeared in the ground and there stood Minato along with his son Naruto. "All right, this is your chance Kiddo! But before we start with tanto I want to see how much you have progressed since last time," Minato got out as he motioned his son to follow him.

"All right, this is far enough. Now come at me with an intent to kill!" Minato ordered and armed himself with a kunai, this sudden action only managed to lift up young Naruto's morale, "Don't go easy on me, Dad!" he smirked and unsheathed his own kunai which was a three-pronged one.

"Ready when you are!" Minato grinned as well and was waiting for his son's move. Apparently, he didn't have to wait long as his son blurred towards him with a speed of a genin. Naruto went for a right jab, which Minato was about to dodge by leaning to his right when suddenly he had to use his right forearm to block a roundhouse kick. Minato added a slight chakra and pushed him away, Naruto landed a couple of feet away with a toothy grin.

"Look, Now I have two Kunais!" he boasted, alas Minato had to burst his bubble.

"Take a close look!" Minato replied with an amusing tone, the little blond soon found out that his other Kunai was gone!

"Hey, that's cheating!"

"Nah, in the world of Shinobi, we fight dirty!..." and suddenly the Namikaze duo heard a dark chuckle.

"Indeed, listen to your father Kid!" a man materialized in the training ground. Without wasting a second Minato teleported at Naruto and was standing right in front of him with his back turned towards his son.

"Who are you?" Minato's cold blue eyes glaring at the enigma.

"Name's Koji, Kashin Koji!" the stranger reacted, his voice was husky and his hardened tone was enough to make Minato serious as he unsealed his signature three-pronged Kunai.

The stranger was a tall man, his white long hairs were kept in a topknot, while some were falling to his shoulders. His jawline was covered with a trimmed beard, which was also as pale as his hair. His whole face was concealed by a porcelain mask that had kanji for 'Oil' written all over it, along with the black hooded robe with maroon lining. His eyes were dark onyx colored with some light red colored markings covering his eyelids.

Just by looking at the enigmatic fella Minato could tell that this guy's on a whole another level in terms of chakra.

"What do you want?" Minato interrogated but soon gritted his teeth when Koji replied with a devious smirk.

"Oh! I don't want anything, instead, I came to offer you something!" Koji finished with an amusing tone.

"We don't want anything from you stranger!" this time it was the little carbon copy of Minato who spoke. The new tanto was already unsheathed and Naruto was pointing it towards the intruder, already.

"Slow down Kid, don't wanna lose a hand or two now, or do we?"

"Shut up you bastard! And I don't want anything from you, so you could just leave!" Minato finished but a second later he had to parry down an insanely fast strike from his opponent.

"Too Bad! I just have to shove it down into your mouth then!" Koji grinned but soon was propelled back as a _**Rasengan**_ was slammed right into his gut.

' _This guy is fast'_ Minato wondered as he prepared himself for his opponent.

' _Tch! same old Rasengan!'_ Koji grunted and positioned himself back on his feet. The dust settled and once again he charged towards Minato this time again the same result.

' _What the hell is wrong with him!'_ Minato questioned himself little did he know, Naruto was thinking the same.

' _Why's he charging head on? Dad will just Rasengan him again! There must be something, there must be something underneath here!'_ his thoughts were hindered when he saw a glimpse of orange on his father's back, ' _What's that thing? Is it a frog?'_ his eyes widened, "Dad there's something on your back, look out!"

Minato twirled his head to find out his son screaming something at him, his prowess allowed him to read his lips and soon his eyes widened as he felt a strong paralyzing wave of chakra coursing through his body. His body glued right on to the same spot. ' _Damn it! I can't move,"_ and it didn't take long for him to lose his consciousness.

His enemy strolled towards him slowly, a devious smirk decorating his well-hidden face, "You, still have a long way to go Minato!" he finished with a grin, soon his expression changed to that of amusement when he found a brat standing in his way.

"Stop right there! I won't allow you to take a single more step!"

"Oh, this looks fun, you know what kid, if you managed to hold your own against me for five minutes then I will let your father and you go, but if you disappoint me then I will make sure that you will regret blocking my path," Koji finished with a hardened tone and made a very familiar cross hand seal and in a poof of a smoke a shadow clone of his appeared. Blond got into the stance, tanto held in his right hand in a reverse grip position. His eyes were fixated onto this newcomer and its master.

"Relax kid, I am not going to fight you with a clone. Even though you are not even worth a single second of my time, I will take this battle seriously." He finished. His clone meanwhile unsealed a chakra-cuff and cuffed Koji's hands with it, "Now we can call this a fair fight." Finished koji as his clone disappeared in a poof of smoke.

' _This guy is getting on my nerves!'_ blond was barely able to contain his anger but took a deep breath to calm his nerves. ' _Nice try, but I won't fall for it!'_ reaching inside his pouch he unsealed a smoke bomb, ' _This should give me the required time,'_ he wondered and dropped the bomb covering the clearing with a smoke.

Meanwhile, Koji stood there watching the situation unfold, small curiosity lingering in his mind. Without paying much attention to his surroundings, he blocked Naruto's punch with his kick and at the same time connected with a roundhouse kick right on his temple. Koji was expecting to see a tooth knocked out of the brat but to his surprise, the boy burst out in a poof of smoke, ' _Already knows Shadow clone?'_ his grin grew by miles as he had found something so intriguing.

Meanwhile, inside the cover of smoke, the real one regained the memories sent by his shadow counterpart, ' _Damn, he is too quick!'_ blond cursed and hurried to finish his work.

' _A faint? Let's see what you can cook up?'_ Koji smirked as he destroyed two more clones of the blond.

' _Damn it, I am at my limit! This is the last group if they failed then I am done for!'_ annoyed with the unfolding situation blond moved his hands faster than ever.

The last remaining group of the clone was staring Koji to the death, "Are you going to attack? Or am I going to have to initiate?" Koji's statement caused panic among the clones as they scattered towards him without any formation. It didn't take long for his kicks to fill the surrounding with the smoke, turning his gaze towards the main target he could see that kid standing a couple of feet away from him. Blessed by the speed of Gods, he covered the distance between them in a blink, smashing his right knee right into the blond's stomach.

" You, disappoint me!" spatted Koji and whirled Naruto high in the air, with a little effort a large blue colored ball of chakra materialized in his right palm. "This will end the Namikaze bloodline! **Rasengan!** " he shouted and slammed his jutsu mercilessly. His eyebrows raised a bit when the blond burst into the smoke again, ' _Another Clone?'_ his musings were cut short when out of nowhere, a tanto pierced right through his foot.

' _This Kid!'_ Koji couldn't help but smirk as he felt another presence right behind him, "Over-Confidence is the way to give your soul to the devil an inch at a time!" Naruto smirked and shaped his fingers into the Ram hand sign, "I find at times, people underestimate me. That's really an asset in the battle, don't you think?"

Koji couldn't move, he tried to but it was in vain, " _A sealing Array? This kid knows to seal?"_ his day was getting better and better, another prodigy. "you have exceeded my expectations, However," Koji poured his Chakra into the cuffs and soon they gave out and cracked like they were made out of the glass, same happened with the sealing array as it disappeared without a trace and without even knowing what's going on, Koji's hand somehow managed to secure Naruto's neck in a tight hold.

"You haven't beaten me," Koji finished as his grip tightened, making the blond suffocate due to lack of air, "Strength and growth can come only through continues effort and struggle, Show me that I am right Naruto Namikaze. Show me your growth and strength," Koji said as he took hold of Naruto's right hand and crushed his bones, the boy was so worn out that he couldn't even scream, "Remember this day, the day when you lost something precious of yours, the day when you lost your father to me. Every day from here on forwards, hate me! Despise me! And when you have strength and skills enough to stand against me, find me. I will be waiting for you Namikaze!" Koji made sure to keep the boy alive as he loosened his grip and dropped Naruto on the ground.

 _ **With Minato**_

Minato Namikaze one of the most dangerous and cunning Shinobi of the generation was stranded in his mind, walking into a world of nothingness. His mind was distracted when he heard a very familiar tone, without asking for his consent his legs enthused towards the source of the voice. Just as when it felt like it was almost eternity he stumbled across a house.

The house looked old, it might once have been nice, and it might the home of an actual family. But the scrub and tall weed now covered the surroundings of the house, a wire fence bordered the property. The house itself looked abandoned, it had a mailbox entirely hidden by the tall grass. It also had bushes and brambles up against the door and the windows. It had green slime on the walls and on the doors and a cracked foundation pierced by a creeper tendrils thinker than a human wrist.

But the melodious voice was shadowing all this creepiness, Minato took a step inside the house. To his surprise house had a very clean interior, white and crimson red colored walls onto which he could see some portraits, the portraits of a family.

A family of three, when he looked closer. There was a man in his thirties having sun-kissed blond hair standing along with another small carbon copy of his own. The boy looked about eight years old, his cheeks decorated with what looked like whisker marks, a small adoring his face, and last but not least there was a woman. A woman with crimson red colored hair, matching perfectly with his angelic face and creamy skin tone. But when Minato looked closed he couldn't see her face, it was like her facial features were covered with a blank spot.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, his eyes widened as he reached for his three-pronged kunai only to found it missing. ' _I have been waiting for you!'_ Minato could feel warm breath gliding past his ear, he twirled his head only to come face to face with one of the most beautiful woman that he ever laid his eyes on.

The red-haired woman couldn't help but laugh by observing the oblivious mask on the face of Minato. She initiated and took a hold of his hand and dragged him to the hall. Unfortunately for Minato, he had no other choice than to follow that woman, once inside she quickly pulled Minato onto the couch and snuggled deep inside his embrace. "Who are you?" Minato whispered.

Kushina slowly pulled out from the hug and stared at her husband for a minute, "Really? You already forgot about your wife?" she responded with a devious smirk that filled up the entire hall with her killing intent as Minato could feel the atmosphere intoxicating, his eyes reeled towards the source and he couldn't help but feel a shiver down his spine by staring into those right slitted eyes that held no mercy for the humanity, the eyes that would love to be the witness of devastation and complete annihilation of the humanity. With a single swoop, Minato felt locked by the wildly swinging tails keeping his locked in his place. And just like that the woman that he cherished pounced on top of him, devouring his flesh with an unsatisfied hunger.

 _ **Outside Minato's Mindscape**_

It was really a rare sight to witness a shivering body of the leaf's yellow flash, cuddled up like a wet puppy. "What kind of jutsu did you put him into Delta?" the rough voice resounded as the now identified delta twirled her eyes from her point of interest.

"It's nothing much, it just makes you live your worst fears until the end of your time, by the way, what happened? How did you lose your right arm like that? I thought this was a 'walk in a park' for you?" the long curly blonde haired female responded, her face housed a small green tattoo for the Roman numerical 'I' in the center of her forehead which matched perfectly with her light brown colored eyes, the very same eyes that struck fear in many of her enemies' hearts, commanding them to 'surrender or die'. Just like her companion Koji, she was also covering her body with a black and red cloak with an exposed heart shape cut-out on her back and the white wrist cuffs with red triangle earring, her lips were given a glossy finish by the odd Yellow colored lipstick which did match with her nail polish. Her long slender legs were given some protection by the white high-heeled Shinobi sandals, which were her main weapon of choice to obliterate the perverts.

"I was testing him, he did pretty well for a rookie," Koji replied with a tone that almost sounded like he was expecting more of his body parts to go missing.

"Are you out of your mind? Were you expecting him to kill you? I should've never jumped in to save your sorry ass!" she blasted her companion for his habit of dragging a mission to infinity.

"I hate you so much, I would've loved to see your mouth to go missing instead of your arm, you know what? maybe I will force Dr. Amado to take care of that for me," she went on rambling. Koji, on the other hand, ignored her completely, and went straight for the door, leaving his companion to her own devices.

 _ **With Naruto**_

' _Where am I?'_ blond wondered as he opened up his eyes to observe a plain white colored ceiling and the stinking smell of the chemicals reached his nose, ' _Great, the Hospital!'_ he grunted and decided to move but soon found out that it was a bad idea, "OUCH!" he screamed as the pain shot through his right arm, memories were replayed in his mind, "Father!" he shouted but there was no response, "Father! Where are you?" he shouted again, only to be on the receiving end of the disappointment.

He heard a sliding sound of the door and saw the familiar face of the Feudal lord of fire country walking in, "Old-man where is the father? Is he all right? What happened with the intruder?" Naruto bombarded the old man with his flurry of questions.

Daimyo couldn't help but sigh, "Your father is on a mission to hunt down the intruder," his proceeding was halted rather quickly by Naruto.

"When will he be back?" he blurted out almost instantly. Daimyo couldn't help but sigh as he was walking down onto the wrong path. "I don't know, but he told me to give you a message," Daimyo gazed at the wounded boy whose eyes were sparkled with determination and was eager to hear the message.

"He asked me to escort you back to the Hidden-leaf village…"

"GREAT! Finally! I am going to be a ninja!" Naruto cheered oblivious to the fact that he's being played.

 _ **With Orochimaru**_

" _~Ahhhhh"_ a painful scream echoed from inside, sending shivers down the spines of the occupants present in the corridor, ' _it's going for far too long I don't know what's going on with him,"_ Kabuto flicked his glassed back as he waited outside for his master's return who was busy running so-called ''Experiments'' on the subjects.

" _NO! Please! Not the mouth please I Be..g..~Ahhhhhh!"_ another painful scream came out and that did it, as most the guys fled the corridor leaving a silver-haired medic behind. After what seemed like an eternity his mentor finally stepped out of the room, covered from knee to the shoulder with his favorite crimson colored blood and had a slight frown on his face, an indication of failure to complete his task.

"You, seem troubled what happened my lord?" Kabuto questioned as he handed a white towel to his master. Cleaning didn't take long as his master never really cared for the appearance that much, he only wiped the blood from his face, and handed his apprentice the dirty cloth and walked off before answering his question.

Kabuto was about to follow his master, when suddenly his mentor stopped and it almost seemed like he had finally lost it as he burst out laughing like a maniac, "Kabuto, would you be kind enough to get Rena-Chan in chambers? Oh, and I am expecting you as well, after all, I need some audience for what I've in my mind," his master finished sending a shiver down his spine, without wasting a moment Kabuto rushed to fetch Rena.

 _ **With Kabuto**_

' _Why did lord-Orochimaru want some audience? Is he going to perform some experiments on Rena? That really would be interesting, in fact, I'm itching to dissect her myself…..'_ his train of thoughts derailed when he collided with a humungous structure that sent him right back onto the ground on his ass, without his glasses he could only see a blurry skin colored background that looked like a man who leaned forward and handed him his glasses, "Here, you dropped those Kabuto-san," the man replied and also helped Kabuto to get back onto his feet.

"Thanks, Jugo! And by the way what are you doing here?"

"Lord-Orochimaru placed me on the guard duty to protect Rena-San,"

' _Really! Jugo to guard that experiment? All these years I worked for him and he never felt it necessary to assign a bodyguard to me? Is she more important to him than me? But now that I remember it, Rena is the only one beside Lord-Orochimaru who could control Jugo's bloodlust,'_

"Kabuto-san? Kabuto-san? Are you Ok?" Jugo shook his superior to bring him back to reality.

"Ohh, yes I'm really fine. I'm here to take escort Rena-san to the master's chamber, so please step away from the door," Kabuto ordered Jugo, who obeyed and allowed Kabuto to enter inside the room. It was like if walls were painted black as the room couldn't be any darker. The once frilly net curtains at the window are thick with over a decade of grime. It was if like the light itself has refused to grace this room with its presence, the couple of dark outlines made it very clear of the positioning of the furniture which was sitting in the same place as it was before, ' _There is No chance in hell that I am taking another step further'_ Kabuto wondered and saw a shadow approaching towards him on instincts his hand quickly reached for the light switch, only for his forefinger to be grazed by a kunai which embedded itself in the switch.

Kabuto couldn't scream as her killing intent was suffocating, "Don't I hate lights," was her reply before she walked outside without waiting for the silver-haired boy who was left alone to cope with his fear.

' _She is scary,'_ his instincts screamed as he couldn't do a thing other than licking his wounds off like a prey, after that showing he was in a dilemma whether to show up inside his master's chamber or not, but complied as he didn't want to end up on the experiment table of his master, so with nervousness surrounding him like an armour he dragged himself to the chamber.

 _ **Inside the chamber**_

When Kabuto reached inside he found himself staring right at his master, with a dumbfounded look on his face he couldn't help but ask, "Err…. Where's Rena?"

His master's reaction was a slight raise in the eyebrow, "Kukuku! She's already gone," his master finished with a wide smirk exposing his snake-like fangs, "I have heard some rumors Kabuto," his master started with a frown and got up from his throne as he walked towards Kabuto in a slow slithering pace, and coiled his arm around his neck.

"I've heard that someone is jealous, jealous of a certain someone," whispered Orochimaru in Kabuto's ear, the teenager was on the verge of losing consciousness when suddenly the doors of the chamber went wide open and Jugo walked in with a battered and bloodied man covered in the chains and scars from top to bottom, his face was covered with a dark black hood.

The prisoner's hands were frailty and caution, shaking, he was dimly aware of his body being rigid and straight-no movements possible courtesy of Jugo, the Snake-sannin pointed towards a table, Jugo complied and strapped the prisoner onto the table.

The prisoner tried to jerk upright, panicked and his whole body refused to move. Then he felt something sharp and cold dug into his skin which went straight through his chest region, he tried to take a closer look but a hand slammed his head right back onto the table, he tried screaming but mysteriously there wasn't a single sound coming out from his mouth.

"Now, I will ask some questions just answer them, if your answer is 'Yes' then raise a finger of your right hand, but if your answer is 'No' then raise a finger of your left arm, Do you understand?" the Sannin asked as his hand reached for a kunai, and with a devious smirk he mercilessly severed fingers of the prisoner, who tried desperately and jerked his body like a wild animal.

"Kukuku, as you will only need a finger each on both of your hands, I took the liberty to severe others to avoid confusion," the sannin grinned. He always loved to play with his prey just like a real snake would do, 'First, you break their body, then you break their will and at last, you break their soul' that was the ideology that had helped him to come this far.

Kabuto who was watching this scene unfold from the sidelines couldn't help but get sick, ' _That could've easily been me, I think that's why master requested me. I need to be careful if I am going to pull this off,'_ he was so lost in his mindscape that he didn't realize that his master was standing right in front of him, with his sickly slit eyes staring right back into his.

"Kabuto?" his master asked sweetly which startled the silver-haired teenager, "W..What is it master?" was Kabuto's response.

His master laughed, "I really love that look in your eyes, Kabuto!"

"Sorry, for the inconvenience master, I will focus my whole attention from now on," Kabuto replied.

"Kukuku! Where is our latest creation Kabuto? This is a golden opportunity that I would not want to waste,"

"My apologies master, I will get the resin," Kabuto bowed and left the room only to be returned with a vial containing greenish colored fluid, which was snatched instantly from his hands courtesy of his lord.

 _ **With Orochimaru**_

The snake sannin slithered closer to his prey, his eyes held a ferocious look while his long-slimy tongue licked his fangs as if to ready himself for injecting his venom inside his prey.

"Now my first question is, what is a Shinobi from the village hidden in the cloud doing here in the land of rice-patties? Are you a spy or on some mission?" the prisoner's lack of response brought a sick smile on the Sannin's face as he took a dropper and dropped a single drop of the resin on the tip of the prisoner's toe, and suddenly the prisoner started hyperventilating, his body started shaking and jerking like a rabid animal.

"Kukuku! The resin is working, it is tricking the lysosomes by making it feel like the other cell organelles are viruses or bacteria's so that's why the body will degrade in a couple of minutes, I just want to see if your liver does explode, I always wanted to see that!," Sannin's rambling really showed his true hunger, his hunger for the knowledge and his desperation for learning and inventing new things. The reality was a mere illusion, in his view but his mind only yearned for something beyond this reality and he wouldn't hesitate to do anything for it.

Suddenly doors of the chamber went wide open as another teenager walked in, who had fair skin and dark blue hair with long bangs that covered his eye, and he also wore a green shade of lipstick and had markings around his eyes giving him an androgynous appearance. But the most unique feature of his body was, he literally had two heads. Another one was protruded from his back and was rather similar in looks.

Kabuto suddenly grew a backbone, as he started glaring the newcomer. The newly arrived teenager did the same before breaking off into a smirk.

"What's up four eyes?"

"Nothing, Sakon! It's ironic, isn't it? The kettle calling a pot black?"

"Watch your goddamn mouth! Otherwise, I will wipe that fucking smirk off your face, you weakling,"

"Yeah, I would like to see you try, you dumb-two faced moron!"

"Enough you two!" the sannin spoke and the duo stopped their lashing.

"May I ask you what is that Two-fac…I mean Sakon doing here?" Kabuto coughed out, he could feel a murderous intent directed towards it but it was nothing compared to that of Rena's or his master's.

"Kukuku! No need to be upset Sakon, after all, I have a mission for you," Orochimaru informed as he walked away from his experimental table, "Jugo, will you be so kind to take care of that? Oh, and please tell the Medics to don't bother salvaging anything from it, I doubt there will be anything left of it other than the ash,"

The tall Orange haired man complied and carried the body outside.

"So what kind of mission Boss?" Sakon inquired with a devious grin.

"The one you will enjoy too much, I want you to attack Rena,"

"But Why?" it was Kabuto who jumped in the active conversation now, ' _So Master also wants to get rid of that wretched girl?'_ Kabuto smirked inwardly which was a well-hidden courtesy of his perfect poker face.

"I know that Sarutobi fool! He won't allow someone like Rena inside the village unless there's an enemy chasing or attacking her, So your job will be to act as a catalyst so that She could enter inside the village, But remember this Sakon and you too Ukon if you went overboard then don't expect a mercy from me, you will be the new victims of the resin, am I clear?" Orochimaru finished in a hardened tone which made his intentions absolutely clear.

"Hai! When do I leave?" Sakon got out.

"Right away, but keep your distance until she crosses the leaf territory and then you could initiate the mission, but remember do not engage another leaf ninja in combat understood? We don't want unwanted attraction from the leaf or any other country,"

"hai! I will leave right away," Sakon alleged and blurred out from the Sannin's chamber, leaving Kabuto with his master.

 _ **With Rena**_

The little angel was walking slowly towards her destination which was the strongest nation in the entire elemental nations, the fire country. The infamous fire country hosted the home of prodigies, the hidden leaf village. The village was famed for its extremely powerful ninjas and was well known for having a really good mission completion record, and it was no easy task to infiltrate the very same village. But the girl was not an ordinary one, she was hand-crafted, shaped, raised and trained by the world's smartest man alive.

A rustle was all it took for that angel to unleash her ferocious side, as without giving it a single thought she flung her kunai into the woods, only to be on the receiving end of an animalistic scream which sounded a lot like a deer. Slowly she made her way towards the source only to see a corpse of a deer, surrounded by what looked like a fawn.

' _So that was its mother that I killed, I will show mercy to you little one,'_ she inwardly whispered and in a blink took out another kunai and silenced the little fawn. ' _May you be happy with your mother!'_ she silently prayed and salvaged everything that she could from the corpses.

Sakon who was observing her from a distance shuddered, ' _Damn! Now I know why that four-eyes fears her? She is even worse than Orochimaru,'_ he wondered and blurred out from the side, leaving the capable angel to her own devices.

 _ **With Naruto**_

"All right! I am ready to move!" blond got out as he was ready for his journey to the leaf.

"Must you go this early? I mean your right hand is not even healed? Surely you could stay here for some more time now, won't you?"

"Nah, I really want to get going, after all, I am going to become a splendid Shinobi before my father returns from his mission,"

"All right," The daimyo started and reached out inside his pocket to produce a scroll with his signature on it, "Here, take this and deliver it to the Hokage when you reach the village,"

"Sure, Old man. I will send letters and wish me luck!" blond chirped out and left for his destination the hidden leaf village.

"Yup, just like his parents," the Daimyo smiled watching his surrogate grandson leave.

 _ **After Sometime**_

It didn't take too long for the progeny of Yellow flash to run out of gas, "Water, I need Water…." He was dragging himself absent-mindedly just hoping to come across some kind of river or lake. It seemed like gods listened to him as he spotted a lake of some sort, "Is that a lake?" he questioned himself not sure whether to believe his eyes or not, still his thirst made his approach in the direction of the lake.

When his eyes confirmed the existence of the lake, his feet moved with a blinding speed, and in a couple of minutes, he was standing right in front of the lake. His eyes wandered all around the area and thats where they found a body, floating on the water.

"Is that a body?" he wondered and quickly rushed towards it, on closer inspection it looked like a body of a girl, "Hey, You all right?" the blond inquired as he got into the water, he was about to pull that girl out of the lake when suddenly, he didn't know what happened but the dead body came back to life and out of all the places, straddled his body as he was right beneath it.

"Don't move, or I'll sever your head off" he heard a voice lacking with all emotions, his eyes wandered all over her body. Even if Naruto was just a kid he understood beauty, his captor had a kind of understated beauty, perhaps it was because she was so disarmingly unaware of her prettiness. Her sickly white skin was completely flawless. From her looks, it didn't look like she uses make-up or anything to enhance her beauty. She had a white flocks of unruly wild hair which were responsible for covering her upper torso. Even if he was just a kid, it didn't help Naruto to control his blush.

' _She looks like an angel..'_ and for some reason, his heart seems to beat faster than normal.

"Quit staring!" the girl suddenly spoke. Her voice was cold and emotionless as ever, sending chills to Naruto's spine. She stared at her captive with a cold and cunning look, as her faint Violet orbs bore into his cerulean blue ones.

Taking hold of himself he finally managed to say something, "Errr, I...I am not staring!"

"Stay quite boy, don't force my hand near your jugular," she responded in an emotionless manner, using her other hand she made a hand-sign, and in a poof, another copy of her emerged. Without even whispering a single word her replica imitated her and held another Kunai onto Naruto's neck. The real one then slowly retracted her weapon and strolled towards her belongings, probably to get dressed.

"Hey, how did you do that?"

"I will be the one to ask the questions," she got out, and with a snap dispersed her clone, "Now, tell me what are you doing here?" she demanded, she carried herself like a princess with elegance and pride.

While keeping his eyes fixated on her, he forced himself up from his position, slightly wary of her as his working hand slowly reached to his kunai holster. Putting on a smiley face, he continued "Well, my name is…" but was rudely interrupted when all of a sudden hail of Kunai's pierced right into his captor's body.

Naruto stood there, silently as he watched her tender body hit the ground, instincts was the reason that he paced towards her, without giving a single thought to his previous encounter with her, he softly picked her up and placed her head onto his lap only to see her body melting out into some kind of black colored substance, ' _What?'_ he wondered as his eyes scanned the surrounding.

Footstep he heard coming from behind, he twirled his head around only to find the same girl walking towards him without any scratch.

"I was wondering when you'll attack," she got out.

Both heard an evil chuckle as another Shinobi made his presence, "Hehe, expected nothing less," his dark blue hair covering some portion of his eyes, and he had what seemed like a baby on his back, ' _Damn, I never thought she'd use a mud clone, and who the hell is that handicapped brat? His mug kinda reminds me of someone,"_

"Hey, do you know that guy with the baby on his back?" Naruto whispered out quietly.

"It's not a baby you moron, he's my brother. Guess I'll kill you with that girl as well," the trainee of Orochimaru grinned as he tossed out some kunai's towards Naruto.

"Whoa, Whoa take it, easy man," he replied as he dodged incoming projectiles.

"Don't take your eyes off me," Sakon heard a voice past his ear, ' _How did she get up here, without alarming me?'_ he wondered. Her kunai positioned right onto his jugular vein.

"Tell me, why you were following me?"

"Say please and maybe I'll tell you," he smirked as his body melted into the mud.

' _Mud clone,'_ Rena guessed, ' _I don't know anything about this blond boy as well, better be safe than sorry,'_ without any hesitation she pounced on top of him.

"Hey, what are you….." Naruto couldn't finish as she was already done with her process of severing his neck muscles.

Meanwhile Sakon and Ukon both were left speechless by this animalistic predator, ' _She just killed him!'_ the brothers were terrified of her now, she was so beautiful and yet so deadly, ' _Beautiful killing machine,'_ ukon telepathized to his counter half, ' _Indeed, my brother'_ was Sakon's reply.

"it's a shame, I was hoping to give him a gruesome and painful death, lucky bastard. But you won't be so lucky, girl!" Sakon boasted as he jumped down from his hiding spot and stood face to face with his lord's greatest creation, ' _Guess I'll have to test her here and then drop her off near the village, the boy's dead now better sulk up,'_

"You still haven't answered my question," he heard her talking, he tried his best to intimidate her with his killing intent but it wasn't working at all.

"You still haven't said please," the sound ninja smirked, as he launched another hail of Kunai towards Rena, this time instead of dodging she deflected each and every single Kunai with her own.

' _Wooohooo, this is going to be fun!'_

* * *

 **AN: Sorry, for the wait guys! Exams kinda made my life difficult, but now that exams are over I am ready to write. And before you all start to rant about, Boruto is shit and all. I don't plan to make this a Boruto fic and there will be no spoilers from the manga as well, I will be only using some members from Kara along with Akautski as the main antagonist, so if you guys hate it then alas this is not a story for you.**

 **I hope you all will love this chapter, as usual Read, Share and Keep reviewing.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME JA-NE !**


End file.
